


Revenge

by MrsSonBreigh



Series: KakaVege Week January 2018 [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gore, M/M, Massacre, Revenge, Smut, Vampire AU, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsSonBreigh/pseuds/MrsSonBreigh
Summary: While getting chased by Vampire hunters, Goku gets badly burned. Vegeta is fucking pissed, to say it lightly.





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> For KakaVege week!  
> December 31, Gore

They ran through the field together, hand in hand, sprinting to get away from the hunters. 

If their hearts hadn’t stopped beating years ago, they would be pounding. The sun was nearly up, they had nowhere to hide, and there was a mob of over twenty vampire hunters chasing them down with torches and braids of garlic.

Goku shoved Vegeta ahead of him. If they were gonna hurt Vegeta, they had to hurt him first. He wasn’t going to let them anywhere near his lover. 

“Kakarot!” The rays of sun characterized by early morning shone bright and harsh on Goku’s bare back, he had lost his shirt at some point while fighting off hunters.

Goku ran to catch up with Vegeta and grabbed him. He scooped him up to his chest to block the sunlight. He could feel his back blistering up and singeing. It hurt like a bastard, but he wouldn’t stop for anything, at least until they were safe.

He hissed through his teeth and dragged his feet a bit, but he could hear the hunters catching up, so he grimaced and picked his pace up. He ignored Vegeta’s flailing, he refused to let go of the smaller man. There was not a chance in the nine hells that he would let Vegeta feel that pain.

After what felt like hours of trudging and fighting against Vegeta’s protests, Goku finally made it to the edge of the thick woods, all but throwing Vegeta in before him.

“Vegeta! Go!” Goku fell while still in the sun. Vegeta could see the angry red blisters and boils on his skin, along with the group of hunters only a few hundred feet back. He shook his head and darted his arm out into the sun, hissing at the burn, but grabbing onto Goku’s wrist and dragging him into the shade. Goku yelled out his pain, holding his pounding head between his hands. Vegeta helped him up by his elbow, pulling him away from the sight of the hunters. 

He found a tall tree, high enough with foliage thick enough to hide them for an hour or two, they would have to make their way back to the cave once the hunters left. 

He pulled the large man into the grip of one of his thick arms and gripped onto the bark of the tree, careful not to leave any holes or scrapes. He hauled both of them to the highest branch he could without the sun filtering through to torture them again. 

Goku soon fell unconscious from the intense pain. Vegeta looked at his back with intense guilt and pity. Thankfully Goku was in such a position where he slept silently, and Vegeta watched from the treetops as he counted the hunters pass by. Thankfully, the humans had a weak sense of smell and had no idea that the two vampires had made their escape vertically. 

After a few hours of waiting it out, the scent of the hunters disappeared as they headed back toward the village. Vegeta decided that it was safe enough to climb back down and head home, where it was safe, and he could tend to Goku’s wounds.

Vegeta grunted as he tried to lift the awkwardly placed unconscious body over his shoulder. With a final breath, he leaped from the branch and squatted as his feet hit the ground. He inspected the area.

The hunters were becoming smarter. Not only were they now traveling in larger groups, but they hung garlic and silver crosses from trees. Vegeta was going to have to tread carefully if he was going to get back to the cave without further injuring himself or his partner any further.

He had to find alternate routes through the woods, brushing through the deep thicket and snatching a few poor rodents on the way to feed himself and restore a bit of stamina. Finally, at the inconspicuous entrance of their home, Vegeta brushed aside a thick curtain of ivy and shimmied through a particularly tight space between the rock. He came into the clearing, where sat their sleeping mat, an unlit oil lamp, a lidded jar, and a pile of folded rags. 

He carefully set Goku down on his stomach, careful not to put too much pressure on his burns. Thankfully, his arms weren’t burned nearly as bad, so Vegeta had something to grip while laying him down. With a huff, he turned Goku’s head to the side and lit the oil lamp so he could see a little better.

He snatched one of the cloths from the corner and dipped a bit of it in the jar, a sticky fluid dripping off the tip. With a hiss, he padded the liquid against his burned hand, watching as the redness went away and the blisters settled back into the skin. 

Now healed, Vegeta dunked back into the jar, taking far more paste on the cloth and slathering it all over Goku’s back, being sure not to miss a single spot. The injury healed in seconds, the paste working it’s magic like it always had.

Vegeta had spent almost a hundred years perfecting the medicine, just in case a situation like this was to come up. Whenever one of them was caught in the sun now, it could be fixed easy as pie. Vegeta wanted himself and his partner safe, and he surely stopped at nothing to make sure that happened. 

He bristled to himself. Goku was still unconscious, but his breathing was deep and steady. He’d be fine if he just rested up. Vegeta was not happy. Those damned hunters had put his Kakarot in danger one too many times. 

He would get his revenge. 

He left Goku to rest, and sat behind the ivy curtain all day, waiting for moonrise. The village was just to the north, only about five miles. The humans let their guard down at night, the stupid bastards. 

Pleasant cooling moonlight filtered through the vines, and Vegeta smiled wickedly to himself. The time had come, and he would show no mercy.

He stood and swiftly made his way through the woods. The moon almost sat full in the sky, his strength surely was formidable. The perfect night to slay some hunters. 

He came upon the village quickly, moving around at night was not nearly as hard as during the day. Torches lit the perimeters of the streets, but no one was milling about, not even in the tavern. 

He took in the scent of the pebbled roads. The hunters had been by a few hours ago, and they hadn’t had any silver or garlic. What a good sign.

Vegeta looked down at his razor sharp fingernails. They grew naturally like that and were hard as steel. They weren’t very long, but they would surely do some damage to any human that may have had the misfortune of finding him. 

He ran his tongue around his elongated canines. The teeth were hungry, the pinprick holes at the tip sucked at his tongue viciously.

He started in the hall, figuring that a village without their leader was just as sufficient as a tree without leaves. He scaled up the side of the bricked building, testing the highest window and chuckled. They hadn’t even the sense to protect their entrances. A foolish and fatal mistake on their part. He silently slid the window open and snaked through, relishing in the scent of pumping blood. He looked around the room. The village elder and his wife laid in bed together, blissfully unaware of his demonic presence.

He crept over them, leaning in real close to the thundering heart. 

“Sir, it’s time for you to wake,” He hissed in the man’s ear. 

He rustled around for a moment before rousing, looking directly into the angry, unforgiving black eyes of the vampire demon. Before he had a chance to scream aloud, Vegeta clamped a chilling hand hard over his jaw. 

“Your men hurt my Kakarot. May your soul rot in hell.” 

A flash of fear shown in the man's eyes and he wiggled about, trying uselessly to escape. Vegeta chuckled to himself before ripping the man’s lower jaw away with a sickening crack. The flesh separated and ripped, filling the man's exposed esophagus with thick maroon blood. He gurgled, trying to scream, but Vegeta silenced him by sinking his teeth into his throat and latching on like a fighting dog. 

He greedily sucked the fluid from his body, feeling his strength grow even further. 

His wife had woken at some point during Vegeta’s ravishing and screamed in an annoying shrill. Vegeta finished her off by slashing his talons across her face, slicing off bits of the cartilage and pulling away an eyeball. He glanced at it before placing it between his teeth and popping it. She still whimpered, so Vegeta slashed again around her neck. 

Her jugular poured blood everywhere, soaking down into their mattress and staining it a brilliant vermillion. Vegeta smirked to himself and slurped up what he could before the well ran dry. 

He heard the ruckus in the town square, men talking all too loudly for their own good. Vegeta knew that the front of the hall faced the square, so he left through the front door instead of the window. 

He waltzed out like he owned the whole place, and really he did, the humans had not a chance in the world to escape the massacre about to happen.

When the door swung open, everyone turned their heads toward Vegeta. Of course they had been expecting the mayor, but instead, they met the dark eyes of a blood-soaked vampire. 

Most of them screamed, but the few that Vegeta recognized as hunters charged forward, appearing to be unarmed. He took them down with little effort. The strength from the nearly full moon and the blood of those elderly people had given him the power of a hundred men. He wouldn’t have been able to do such a thing that morning, or even the night before, but the cards had played in his favor, and he was determined to take advantage of it. 

With a roar he launched himself forward, grabbing onto the biggest man's bicep and ripping the arm clean out of the socket. He tugged once more and the tendons snapped away, leaving Vegeta with a heavy, convulsing arm. The man he had brutalized screamed loud, and Vegeta went back to finish the job. Blood sprayed from the new hole in his body, and his face lost all color soon enough. Vegeta poised his claws against the man’s chest and pushed forward painfully slow, sinking the razors into it, just over his heart. 

With a choked yell, the man fell to the ground, leaving his weakly beating heart separate from his body, in Vegeta’s hand. 

The other mortified humans watched on as Vegeta tipped the heart back into his mouth, pouring the still blood from the superior vena cava directly down his gullet. He squeezed the organ, pushing the blood from the other chambers out and into his mouth. He faintly heard someone wretch but ignored it for entertainment sake. 

He tossed the now useless organ to the ground with a gross splat and moved on to his next victim. The other man looked pale, like he had already shit himself. Of course, he knew he was going to die. The real question was if he would play cat and mouse, or if he would just meet his demise like a real man. 

Vegeta made quick work of him, clawing his way into the man’s belly flesh like a hot knife to butter. He pulled out his entrails and wrapped them around his own neck like a scarf. He watched the man’s pain explode into shameless screaming as he separated the intestine. Vegeta simply swung his leg up into a roundhouse kick and smashed his head to bits, pieces of grey matter flying in every direction, paired with shards of skull. 

Giving up on feeding anymore, Vegeta wanted to fully avenge his love before any of them had a chance to run away. He methodically went through the crowd, slashing throats at lightning speed. None of them had time to react before they were pouring blood and losing consciousness. He finally mutilated the last child and took a deep breath. Finally, the two could be free from those annoying humans and their overly persistent hunters.

“Vegeta?” Goku called from a distance away. Vegeta whipped around. He couldn’t yet see his lover, but he called out to him. He sounded so worried.

“I’m here, Kakarot. I thought you would be sleeping for a while longer.” Vegeta idly played with the ends of the severed intestine wrapped around his neck. 

Goku crested the hill leading into the square and stopped in his tracks, “I thought you were in danger…”

Vegeta shook his head, “They hurt you,” He shuddered at the thought of having to tend to Goku’s wounds again, “I couldn’t let them live after they put you in danger like that.”

Goku stayed quiet for a long while, looking around at the puddles of blood on the cobbled road and the various organs Vegeta had held in his hands and draped himself with. 

He wandered around, inspecting the bodies, seeing that not a single human was left alive, that they were all murdered in roughly the same fashion, it was a complete bloodbath. Vegeta himself has covered head to toe in blood, small droplets falling from his chin and nose. Goku stepped forward and reached a hand out to him.

“You did this… For me?” He looked awestruck. Vegeta nodded.

Goku’s nostrils flared, the scent of his partner mixed with freshly spilled blood made all of his senses stand to attention. He crept closer.

“You… ‘Geta.”

Vegeta chuckled, reaching out to his partner's hand, “Kakarot? You want me, don’t you?”

Goku swallowed and nodded, looking Vegeta up and down a few times. His sharp nails dug gently over and over at Vegeta’s palm.

Without warning, Goku shot forward and shoved Vegeta to the ground, straddling his hips. Blood splashed everywhere, covering Goku to his forearms in the metallic wine. He crashed their mouths together, sloppily licking up all the blood around and inside Vegeta’s mouth. He moaned shamelessly at the taste, grinding himself down by the hips. 

Vegeta shoved him away, flipping their positions. He ran threatening teeth along Goku’s corded neck, only to elicit more whines. Goku grabbed at the back of his head, urging him to sink his teeth into the vulnerable flesh. 

Vegeta palmed at the stiff bulge between Goku’s legs and bit into him in the same moment, making the bigger man cry out in ecstasy. No blood ran from his neck, all of what he had sucked from Vegeta’s face had already forced its way south. 

They always had to kill if they wanted to fuck like that, but they knew that it wasn’t just consuming the blood that put them in shameless rut. Killing itself was an erotic way of expressing love to one another, and the fact that Vegeta had gone out of his way to slaughter a whole village of humans just for Goku had him itching to rip his clothes off. 

Goku was surprised, to say the least. Normally they could hardly handle five hunters on their own, and here Vegeta had gone and killed nearly fifty of them. Purely because he had gotten burned a bit. 

That, and seeing Vegeta drip with blood like that made him even more eager. He clawed at Vegeta’s shirt, shredding the fabric with no effort. His lack of a shirt in the first place had him half-prepared already, but his pants were annoying at the least.

He forced Vegeta away from him so he could pull them away. In a few seconds, he laid naked in a rather large puddle of blood. Vegeta looked down at his bare form with a feral smirk. 

He roughly flipped Goku over, pressing his face into the viscera laden ground. Goku greedily sucked up as much as he could, only making his erection that much harder. Chuckling, Vegeta delicately cupped his hands to gather the saccharine from beneath him. He carefully poured it over Goku’s backside, letting his plump ass glisten in the now high moonlight. 

Goku whimpered, waiting for more addicting attention. 

Unable to contain himself, Vegeta dove in, not bothering to tease before pushing his tongue fully into Goku’s sweet ass, writhing it around. His lips flared to gather the blood all over him, the mixed tastes sending Vegeta over the edge of insanity. 

Deciding that his preparation was more than enough, Vegeta pulled away to shove his pants down to mid-thigh. 

His hardness sprung free, and he had no hesitation in forcefully sheathing himself to the hilt. Goku cried out, clearly in pleasure. It always amazed Vegeta how much his partner loved pain, and it turned him on endlessly. 

He was unable to get a steady grip on Goku’s blood-soaked hips, so he simply sliced his fingers into the beautiful porcelain skin and held on that way.

Goku had let his arms fall completely limp. He loved it when Vegeta took control and ravished him like that, it simply left him unable to do anything other than enjoy the ride.

And enjoy it he did. He shouted out for Vegeta over and over as he felt his insides warm and slicken with the sticky blood, the rigid pistoning cock in his ass giving him so much more. He loved the feeling of being filled, Vegeta knew just the right way to fuck him, to completely immobilize him.

He knew that his injuries would hurt like hell later, but then the pain only added to his impending climax. Vegeta pounded into him with no stuttering, no pauses, and no hesitation. Being completely powerless to his older companions desires drove him wild, and before long, he felt the telltale tightening in his stomach.

He bit down hard on his own forearm, feeling his fangs sink effortlessly into the skin as he tried to hold back his piercing cry of an intense orgasm. 

Left limp and helpless, Goku simply let Vegeta work himself to completion inside, groaning again as the pulsing came to a thundering climax.

Vegeta pulled out and pulled Goku off his knees, laying him down on his own chest. They laid in the puddles for what seemed like hours, and probably was, they realized, as the sun began to peek its harsh rays through the foliage of the woods. 

The two walked leisurely back to the cave, finding a convenient stream on the way to rinse off in. They laid together on the stiff mat, still panting from their much-needed romp. 

They didn’t have to exchange words, they had gone through enough together that they could communicate simply through the pitch and speed of their breath. They silently confessed their affections for the thousandth time and fell into a dreamless rest.


End file.
